Fake Reflection
by VerenUchiha
Summary: Sasuke is a rookie cop. Naruto is the owner of a charity. One night when on patrol Sasuke is shot, Naruto happens upon him and saves his life. The two get to know one another and flirt to become more than just friends. The two lovers will be swept up into a whirlwind of fights between what is right and what is wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Fake Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Fateful Encounter

Sasuke's first month on the job was suppose to be just sitting in his patrol car and looking for traffic violators, but Fate wasn't one for the plans of mortals. He was following a suspicious car and and ran the plates while driving. The car came up flagged and Sasuke flipped his sirens on. The heavy downpour of the rain intensified the lights. The suspicious car pulled over on the bridge.

Sasuke got out of his car and had his hand over his holster. He unclipped the latch holding the gun in his side holster. The young raven haired rookie was walking towards the car in the rain when the front doors of the car burst open and two men jumped out and began to fire. Sasuke pulled his gun from his side and returned fire. He managed to hit one of the men in the chest and the criminal toppled over the bridge and into the river below.

The other criminal shot Sasuke a few times. The rookie cop fell onto his back. His gun fell from his hand. Sasuke knew he was going to die. He heard an approaching car stop and the door open. Sasuke was going in and out of consciousness. He watched helplessly as the criminal ducked behind a car.

For Naruto, the young enigmatic owner of the charity called Mirror, his day was the same as usual. He woke, made himself and his dog breakfast and watched the news. Naruto would then take his dog, Athena, with him to his charity office. He spent his day making calls and getting money for his charity. He was heading to a date after work and dropping off his precious Athena at his home.

When Naruto locked up his house he cringed as a loud crash of thunder roared in the sky. He got in his car and drove off and within minutes there was a steady downpour. Naruto detested driving at night and especially in the rain but Sakura assured him this guy he was going to meet was perfect. Naruto wasn't so sure.

His drive to meet his date was across the main bridge into the city, Naruto lived out in the country. While driving on the bridge he slows down at the sight of cop lights ahead. Naruto hears gunshots as he drives. The young blonde stops his car and gets out. He looks around and calls out for the officer. "Officer? Are you there? Is everything ok?" Naruto asks out loud. He looks around and sees through the rain and from the headlights of the cop car, the young raven haired officer. He was bleeding from his torso and mouth.

Naruto ran up to him and checked him over. He put his fingers to his neck and felt for a pulse. "Damn, weak. Hold on officer! I will get you help!" Naruto yells. That's when he hears a click of a gun and a man holding a gun above Naruto and the officer.

He spots the gun near his knee and moves quickly to grab it and shoot the man with the gun before he could kill him and the cop. Naruto kept firing until the criminal fell to the ground. Naruto tossed the gun to the ground and went into the cop car and grabbed the radio.

"Hello?! This is a citizen, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am at the main city bridge with a downed officer! He needs medical help, he has been shot a few times and is losing blood. I killed one of the criminals. Please send someone!" Naruto yells into the radio.

"Thank you, back up and ambulances are on the way!"

Naruto goes back to the cop who looks up into the sapphire eyes of Naruto. Rain is dripping from Naruto's face and onto Sasuke. "Officer, I am with you. I got you, help is on the way." Naruto says as he holds Sasuke's hand and continues to monitor his pulse. The pulse is steady, though weak so Naruto quickly did the best to bandage the wounds tightly to prevent blood loss any further. The young Raven couched blood on Naruto's face. Naruto leans back down and checks his pulse again. He can feel the pulse weakening. "Stay with me Officer." Sasuke tries to gurgle something in response but he ultimately goes limp.

"No! Damn it! Stay with me!" Naruto yells. He lets go of Sasuke's hand and climbs on top of him. Naruto rips Sasuke's buttoned up shirt and under shirt. He begins to give him CPR. Naruto leans down and blows air into Sasuke through his mouth. Blood gets smeared all over Naruto but he doesn't care. He just wanted to keep the officer alive.

In a few minutes of Naruto working on keeping oxygen flowing through Sasuke there are sirens as cops and paramedics arrive on the scene. They take over the stabilization of Sasuke. Naruto gives a statement to the cops and then asks if it's ok for him to go to the hospital to make sure the officer survives. The cops tell him to go ahead.

Naruto follows the Ambulance to the hospital and rushes into the waiting room outside the O.R. The young blonde sits down and calls Sakura and explains what happened and why he couldn't show up to the date. While he is sitting there waiting a reporter walks up to him.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki? I am Lee and I work for Konoha News and I was hoping to get some of your time on the shooting on Officer Uchiha. My sources tell me that you shot and killed the shooter and then wrapped up the wounds of the cop and even saved his life long enough to get to the hospital?"

"Sounds like you have everything you need, what exactly are you wanting from me?"

"Just your recounting of everything."

Naruto closes his eyes. He was extremely annoyed. "How about this, if the officer should survive, then and only then will I give you your damn story you greedy fucking vulture!"

Lee ran off before Naruto could say more. The young blonde sits and waits. It takes a couple of hours but eventually one of the cops fellow officers came out to see Naruto. He told him Sasuke got through surgery ok and that he was in a room. "Could I see him?"

"The doctors won't let any of us in tonight. They said tomorrow we could go see him but they also said that he is in a medically induced coma to help him with the healing process." Naruto thanks the officer and leaves to go home for the night.

A few days later onyx eyes open to see his friend and fellow officer Kiba, sitting in a chair. "Kiba?" Sasuke chokes out.

"Hey man! You're finally awake!"

"What happened where am I? The last thing I remember was blue eyes looking down at me and something about staying with him."

"Oh, that was Naruto! He saved your life man and shot the fucker who tried to kill you right between the eyes and several times in the chest. You died dude, the paramedics said if Naruto hadn't done what he did you'd never have been saved. He has been coming every day to check on you."

"Thank God. I need to thank him."

"Thank him, fuck, you need to marry this dude as repayment. I mean a life for a life dude and damn is he your type. Blonde hair, blue eyes, great body and clearly has some small medical training."

"I am recovering from being shot and I doubt this dude is gay."

"No he is. I did a standard background check to ensure he had no connections to the guy he killed to save you and ended up discovering he is the owner of Mirror, a global charity that takes in billions a year and in his photo ops I could find he has always had a male date. Plus I overheard him talking to his overly loud friend who bitched at him for coming to see you rather than go on a date with the guy she was trying to set him up with."

"So he had no connections to the guy I assumed?"

"No, the criminal, identified as Zabuza has no connections with Naruto in anyway. The other person who you shot has yet to be found, we dragged the river but no luck."

"Is Naruto coming in today?" Sasuke asks.

"He already left an hour ago. He will be coming in tomorrow. I talked to the doctor earlier. He said he will probably let you go in a couple of days." Kiba explains.

Kiba hangs out with Sasuke for a little longer before the doctors kicks him out so he can do a checkup. Sasuke ends up sleeping after the doctor leaves. He thanks all the gods and goddesses in the universe for keeping him alive. Sasuke always wanted to be a cop just like his Father and he almost joined his father in dying in the line of duty, but whereas his father died trying to take down a criminal enterprise he uncovered, Sasuke would have died from a common criminal. He wanted to be a hero like his father.

Naruto was sitting in his office doing some work. He got a call a few minutes ago from Kiba telling him Sasuke was awake and that Naruto could go see him if he wanted. The young leader of Mirror was happy that the officer was awake. Sadly there was a loud banshee on her way into his office. He loathed his "friend" Sakura.

"Naruto! I have worked hard explaining to this guy why you keep cancelling but I can't keep making up excuses for you. You need to go on a date with him!" Sakura yells.

"No, I am tired of your dreadful blind dates. They are always some snobby asshole who just want me because I own a charity and make a heavy cash flow. You have no clue what my type is sweetie and I am done dating losers. Please go away and do your damn job which is to bring more money into the charity." Naruto explains as he gets up from his desk.

He walks past Sakura and to the door. He turns slightly to her. "Oh and love, I'll be back, I'm going to go visit that cop for a little bit." Naruto pokes her on the forehead between her eyes. "See ya later."

Naruto leaves his building and heads to the hospital in his car. He looks forward to seeing the cop. He thought Sasuke was quite handsome and it would be nice to actually talk to him. Based on what Kiba had said, Naruto assumed Sasuke was gay.

When he got to the hospital, Naruto made his way to Officer Uchiha's room. The young raven was in his bed and his eyes appeared to be closed. Naruto walked in and took a seat near the window. He sits there for a few minutes and Sasuke opens his eyes.

He spots the young blonde and is immediately awe struck at his beauty. "Hi, you must be Naruto." Naruto looks up from his phone and smiles. "Hey, yeah, It's nice to meet you, Officer Uchiha."

"Sasuke, please. You saved my life, the very least I can do is be as informal with you as possible." Sasuke smiles.

"I guess, the paramedics saved you, I just kept your heart going." Naruto says as he scoots closer to Sasuke.

The two talk for a while to get to know one another and get a feel for each other. Sasuke and Naruto laughed and joked over the next hour. Eventually Naruto looked at his watch and sighed. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I have to go but I will come back tomorrow if you want."

"Yea, please come back. In fact, I was thinking maybe I could repay you and take you out for dinner or something when I finally get out of here?" Sasuke asks.

"Yea, I'd like that." Naruto says as he stands up. Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist. "How about a kiss from my knight in shining armor?" Sasuke boldly asks.

Naruto smiles and with his free hand he pokes Sasuke between the eyes on his forehead with his index and middle fingers. "Maybe next time, sorry Sasuke." Naruto says with a wink. Sasuke smiles and knows that this is the one.

First chapter.


	2. Date?

Fake Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Date?

_Days after the attempted murder of Officer Uchiha, one of the criminals finally returned to the headquarters of the crime family he worked for. He had been shot and stumbled over the bridge and fell into the river. The criminal swam to the shore and went to a hideout that he and Zabuza had used many times before. Once he was better he went to headquarters on the north side of the city. _

"_Haku, you survived." A masked man spoke. _

"_Sir, I did. I was shot and fell off the bridge. I assume Zabuza didn't?"_

"_You assume correctly. He is dead. You two broke my rules. No attacks on cops. It brings too much attention to us."_

"_We would have been arrested. We did what we needed to do. We had to get the car to the docks to make our schedule!" Haku defends._

"_I don't care. You broke my rules and I do not forgive. You're out Haku." The masked man says. He pulls a gun from his left leg holster and shoots Haku in the chest three times. _

It had been a couple of weeks since the bridge incident. Sasuke was back at work and he was regularly spending time with Naruto. They had grown close in such a small amount of time. Sasuke was at his desk at the police station waiting for his shift to end. He had been put on light duty since he recovered from his incident.

Sasuke planned on meeting Naruto at his charity and then going out to eat. They had been on two dates but have yet to kiss or anything. Naruto was very reserved and he also was waiting for Sasuke to make the first move. Sasuke planned on kissing Naruto tonight. He was also hoping to get an invite back to his place.

Kiba came up behind his friend and grabbed his shoulders. "Hey man, I know you're leaving in a minute but I wanted to catch you before you go. I have some news on your other attacker. He was found, sort of. His name is Haku, he was found with four shots in his body. One where you hit him in the shoulder and three others in his chest. The medical examiner determined the shot in his shoulder happened a few days before the other shots. We got his identity from his dental records and he is connected with Zabuza."

"If I didn't kill him, then who did?" Sasuke asks.

"Who knows, we imagine he works for the same crime family your dad was investigating. It's possible they killed him for some reason. Anyway, just wanted to let you know your attacker is dead. I hope it brings your peace. Have fun with Naruto." Kiba says before walking off.

Sasuke gathers his things and leaves the station for his issued car. He drives home so he can change into regular clothing. He puts on a black button up shirt with some grey jeans. Sasuke sends a text to Naruto to let him know he is on the way.

Sasuke arrived at Mirror pretty quickly and walked in with the sun slowing setting behind him. The young raven haired man walked to Naruto's office and knocked. The blonde owner waved him in despite being on the phone. "Yea, alright well I have to go. We will talk later. Bye." Naruto finishes and hangs up his office phone.

"Hey, I didn't interrupt did I?" Sasuke asks.

"No, we were done. Just finishing up a lead on a new donor. You ready?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke smiles and says yes. Naruto turns off his desk lamp and grabs his keys. The two walked out into the parking lot. Sasuke offered to drive them to dinner. Naruto smiled and accepted the offer. They hopped in Sasuke's Jeep and drove off to the restaurant. The two talk on the way to the restaurant. Mostly Naruto asking Sasuke about his day. The drive was quick and the two flirtatious friends parked. Sasuke got out of his car so he could open the door for Naruto.

The young blonde held his hand out and Sasuke took it in his own and helped Naruto out. Naruto smiled as he got out and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "My my, such a sweet knight." Sasuke blushes and closed the car door. He locks the door up and the two walk into the restaurant.

The host greets them and Sasuke tells her his name for the reservation he made earlier. The host orders a waiter to sit Naruto and Sasuke down. They follow her to a nice table next to a window that looked out into a park. The two friends order wine and their food.

"How are you doing Sasuke? It's been a couple of weeks since your attack and you always say fine when I ask but I still need to ask." Naruto says with a smile.

"I'm good. The bullets are out of me and I am healed up but they want me to stay on light duty for another week. It's kind of annoying. Especially because Kiba told me today they found my other attacker. He was murdered by what we assume is the crime family he was working for." Sasuke says.

Naruto sips his wine. "What crime family?"

"We don't fully know who the leader is or rather we have no proof of who he is. My Dad . . . he was a cop and was investigating Minato Namikaze as the potential leader of this crime family and then my Dad was betrayed and killed."

Naruto gave a solemn look and reached his hand across the table to hold Sasuke's hand. "I'm sorry, when did that happen and who betrayed him? Are they locked up?" Naruto asks.

"It was my brother Itachi and no. We can't find him. We also can't find Minato. He hasn't surfaced in a couple of years despite his "family" still working hard to make him money."

"I'm sorry Sasuke. That's horrible."

"It's ok, it's in the past and I will settle it one day but for now I just want to focus on you." Sasuke says.

Naruto smiles and blushes. "Oh my, so charming. I am all yours Sasuke."

"And I am yours. You saved my life, that's a debt I can only repay with my own." Sasuke says.

"Is that all I had to do to find the perfect guy? Save his life from a murderer?" Naruto teases. Sasuke wanted to lean over the table and kiss Naruto but the waiter interrupted them with food. The two fast moving friends started eating their dinner and talked more.

The two enjoyed their time together and finished. Once their wine and food was finished Naruto paid for the meal despite Sasuke's protests. Sasuke escorted Naruto to the car door and helped him in like a gentleman. As Sasuke went around to get into his car he felt a raindrop.

Sasuke got in the car and mentioned the rain. Naruto groaned. "I hate the rain and driving in it. We're closer to your house Sasuke, what if we go back there. Maybe I could stay the night and you can drop me off in the morning." Naruto offered.

Sasuke gulped and his voice cracked as he said ok. Sasuke drove them to his house and his heart couldn't stop beating fast. He was extremely nervous. The arrived at Sasuke's in minutes and the two got out of the car and ran to the door due to the now downpour of rain. Naruto ended up slipping in the water and reached out and latched on to Sasuke. The two fell backwards into the lawn with Sasuke landing on top of Naruto.

They began to laugh in the rain and soaking wet lawn. Naruto reached up to Sasuke's head and grasped Sasuke by the back of his head and neck and pulled the raven down into a kiss. Sasuke was nervous with the kiss but he did his best to make sure Naruto was pleased. The rain mixed into their kissing.

They kept kissing until a loud crash of thunder made them break their kiss. They both got up and ran to the door. Sasuke unlocked the door and the two went inside. The raven haired officer turned and pushed Naruto up against the door. He initiated another kiss while locking his door at the same time.

The two showed pent up feelings that they had with one another. The two parted and Sasuke led Naruto to his laundry room so they could dry their clothes. "I'll wait outside the room while you strip and put your clothes in the dryer."

"It's ok Sasuke, Strip with me." Naruto boldly states. They both start to undo their clothes together. Sasuke grabs towels for himself and Naruto. They each dry off and Sasuke grabs Naruto by the hand and takes him to his bedroom. They lie in the bed and kissed some more. They explore each other with their hands while kissing.

Sasuke feels himself get harder. Naruto chuckles into their kiss. "Down boy, no sex tonight." Sasuke was internally disappointed but decided it was for the best. They barely knew one another.

They kept kissing for a while. Naruto eventually pulled away and asked Sasuke what he would like to do for the rest of the evening before they go to bed. The raven haired cop suggested a movie. Naruto smiled and they decided on watching a Disney movie, Sasuke's favorite, The Lion King. The two cuddled and watched the movie. They shared kisses throughout the movie. They would eventually fall asleep holding one another.


End file.
